That Shit Called Destiny
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: Devi is trapped inside her mind with nothing but Sickness and images of Nny. Nny is lost in dreams of things that could have been. Two years after the Date, fate steps in and decides that enough is enough with these two, and forces them back into each others lives. Rated T for language, violence, gore, and suggestive themes. OH HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. No, I'm serious. The computer I'm typing this on isn't even mine. All rights to Jhonen Vasquez and SLG. I am making no profit from this story and am only using the characters for my own sadistic and perverted desires. Suing me will get you absolute shit.

A/N: It has been a very long time since I've written a JtHM story. I mean a LOOOOOONG time (10 years) so needless to say, I'm rusty as fuck. So… it'll be fun to see how this turns out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late, late for Devi at least. Her new job had her going to be around one in the morning on average, but tonight she just couldn't get to sleep. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour she had forced herself to get up and do something productive in hopes of getting sleepy. That productivity turned out to be, of all things, painting. And once she started, she didn't stop. Hands wielding brushes rushed furiously over the white canvas. Painting line after line, shade after shade. Forming a picture that Devi didn't even think about. It had been a long time since her creative muse had struck her like this. She couldn't even tell what she was painting, everything was moving so fast. And for nearly three hours she did nothing but. She was hungry, thirsty and by this point, painfully tired. But it was too late to stop. She kept at it, painting, drawing, shading, everything-ing. And finally, arms tired and eyes drooping, it was finished. And she stepped back, looking over her finished work.

What she saw made her drop her pallet and brush.

She stepped back from the canvas with her mouth gaping.

Oh fuck no….

It was her, and someone else. Him. Johnny C. Nny…..

They were bound together in each others arms. A pose so cliche and cheesy it made her want to vomit. Her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist, embraced in a deep and romantic kiss.

Seriously, what the fuck? Where the hell did that even come from? She hadn't thought about him in, months. It's been almost two years since that incident, and she hadn't seen or heard anything from him. And for that, she was eternally grateful. So then… why now?

Knowing that she would drive herself mad trying to figure it out at this time of night, she left her drawing room. closing the door behind her with a soft 'click'. She padded across her black carpet, down the hall, to the left, and into her bedroom.

It was a simple room really, light purple walls, covered in her own artwork, those that she couldn't bear to part with. A large, fluffy bed shoved into the corner. It was covered in a heavy, black comforter and more pillows than what might be used in a hotel. There was a small dresser, than held her minimum wardrobe. Shirts and skirts and pants, all black and well worn. Across from the dresser was the closet, it was stuffed full of her dresses and boots, old purses, books, and a vacuum cleaner. There was a door off to the left led to her small bathroom. Simple again. Actually, everything about her place was simple. She wasn't one for excess, she figured the simpler she lived, the easier it would be to bolt if she needed to.

Yeah, she had come out of her shell some since the incident. She came out of her apartment, talked to more people than Tenna She didn't really have 'friends', but that was fine with her. She didn't like getting close to people anymore… it made it too easy to get hurt. And she hadn't even approached the dating scene. She convinced herself she just wasn't ready. But, the real reason, one that she would never admit out loud or even to herself, was because she wasn't quite over that little psychopath. For three months he had been a continual part of his life. Always at Dragon Book's every day with flowers, or coffee. And they would chat about everything from food to movies, politics to religion. Anything and everything they could think of. And, in that time, she had started to fall in love. And that night, as they were sitting under the stars, she knew she was in love. So when he drew a knife on her, 'immortalizing the moment', her heart shattered. Well, it did after the adrenaline wore off. When she made it home that night, she cried. And she didn't stop crying. It went on and on for days. And when the pain ebbed the fear replaced it. She went into complete hiding. And she only got over it just recently. Once she realized that he was really gone, she came back out of that concrete shell she had stuffed herself into. And… she thought those feelings were gone. But seeing that painting, she wasn't quite one-hundred percent sure.

Then there was her own brush with madness. Something she barely escaped from "Your friend thought he could fight too…." Those words. Those words still haunted the fuck out of her. She knew what it meant, and it suddenly made things way too real for her. Sickness, whatever she came from, was what had a hold of Nny, and knowing that made her fall all over again. It wasn't completely his fault he was so fucked up. Obviously he was fucked up to begin with, but that was only part of it. And that changed things.

Devi could only sigh as she fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow with a groan. None of it mattered anyways, he was gone and probably wasn't coming back. For all she knew, he was in prison or a psyche ward, or even dead.

_For fucks sake, Devi… shut up already. You're gonna make yourself sick… _She groaned to herself and rolled over. She didn't have time for this. She had work to do, bills to pay. Stupid, shitty, grown up crap. She couldn't afford to stay up all night playing the "what if" game, especially when the subject of that "what if" is Johnny fucking C.

_But you love him…_

Devi sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. Oh hell no.

_Yes it's me. _Sickness rang in her ears. And Devi buried her face in the pillow. "I thought I got rid of you…"

_No, I mean yes, but I decided to pop in and see how you're doing. "_Thanks for the concern…" _You know, it's perfectly normal to have feelings like this. You want him, go find him. _"Shut up…" Was all Devi managed to say as she grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her head as if it could block out the voice. She was too tired for this shit.

By some miracle, Sickness fell silent, and Devi was able to slip into a semi-peaceful sleep

Or at least it was, until he invaded her dreams. All she could remember was teeth and nails, moans and purrs, sweat and flesh. She woke up panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. That had been… wonderful. Filthy and, wrong. So wrong. But she felt so great.

But she couldn't, could she? She looked over at the clock, it flashed at 6:00 in the 'd be awake, right? _Do it Mother. Go to him. _"No!"She growled, cursing herself for even thinking it. _Think about the dream, Mother. Wasn't it beautiful? _"Shut up…" _Go to father. He needs you. _

Devi looked over at the clock again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: One chapter in and I still don't know how I feel about this. I guess we'll just have to see how it develops.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"FUCK!" Johnny snapped, hurling a knife at the wall across from him, it stuck in place with a whirring sound. The girl that was strapped to the cross across the room squealed behind her gag. He had been slowly stripping the skin off of her naked back when the blade slipped and cut into his web, nearly cutting his thumb clean off.

He'd been daydreaming again. About her. His sweet, beautiful, wonderful Devi. She was on his mind more than usual lately. He saw her the other day, that was probably why. She was at the 24/7 buying noodles and classic fiz-wiz. Her hair was longer, almost at her shoulder blades, and her makeup was perfect. She wore a short, black dress with red paint stains, and torn fishnet tights with her tall boots. She looked stunning, and Nny barely had time to dodge behind a shelf when she turned in his direction. He couldn't remember ever being outside this city, but he was positive there wasn't a more beautiful woman in the world. She was perfect, the angel to his demon.

Johnny couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but at some point he fell in love with her. It was like falling asleep, it happened slowly, and he didn't even notice it until she was gone. He'd known he liked her, a lot, more than any other person he'd ever met, except maybe Squee. But even then, it was a totally different kind of like. He looked at Squee like a son, or at least a little brother. But Devi… she was a goddess. He worshipped her, he craved her. He WANTED to touch her, he WANTED to kiss her, He WANTED to feel her….

_Want to feel her… what? _A voice rang in his head, and Nny groaned. "Shut up, Meat." _No, I'm curious. What is it you want to feel? _"I said shut up!" He screamed at the doll that was several levels above him, in the main part of the house. The girl on the cross whimpered, trying to turn her face to look at who else was there. She couldn't hear anyone else.

"Just.. stop talking…" Johnny groaned, feeling somewhat defeated. It had been ten days since he last slept. He was starting to hallucinate more than usual, stumbling around and slowly losing more of his mind. He knew he was going to drop soon, and he was dreading it. He hated sleep, that much was known. But lately, whenever he did it, his daydreams paled in comparison to what came to him at night. Panting breaths, clawing nails, trembling flesh. If those images came to him involving any other human being he would become violently ill. But with Devi… he wanted it. And he hated himself for it. Why should one girl change his feelings on fucking everything?!

Nny groaned and stomped his way up stairs to the main level of the house, roughly slamming the door behind him. His feet dragged as he walked over to the futon and fell face first onto it. He was starting to get a headache. _Wouldn't it be nice to have Davi massage your head? _"You're not helping…" _Of course I am! You want her, go get her. _"She hates me…" _It was a long time ago. You might be surprised. _"You're an idiot." _I AM you, so that makes you an idiot. _"I've never claimed anything to the contrary…." _Awwww c'mon, Nny. Just go see her. _Johnny growled and stood up, quickly grabbing his trench coat. Slamming his front door, he stepped out into the unseasonably cold night.

He kicked at the garbage as he wandered aimlessly down the street. This city was disgusting, full of filth… then there was all of the clutter in the streets. He weaved his way between and past people who blissfully ignored him tonight. He was making his way towards a 24/7. He could just go to the one near his house, but the other one had Super Cherry Fiz-Wiz and the extra large cans of Skeetos.

He turned the corner and immediately dodged behind a dumpster. All he saw was a flash of purple hair. He knew it was her. He could feel it. Peeking around the corner of the trash can, she was inside the store. So he tiptoed his way into the door, keeping her in his sight. Did he feel bad? No, but he knew he should.

She was moving through the store, picking up some very random things. Chocolate, hair dye, frozen dinners, and an extra large Classic Fiz-Wiz. He kept back, keeping her in his sight, but staying out of hers. After she paid and moved out of the store he followed, all thoughts of his food and drink erased from his mind. Why was he following her? He had no idea, Meat would say because of his love, but Nny really had no idea, he just felt like he needed to.

Devi remained completely oblivious of Nny's presence. But not of the feeling of being watched. She kept looking over her shoulder, seeing nothing, One time she thought she saw the tail of a coat disappear around a corner, but she brushed it off, mentally calling herself paranoid. She thought she got over that? Oh well, everyone relapses occasionally, right? She let out a laugh and places her items on the conveyor. The man in front of her was buying about thirty cans of Skeetos, and the cashier was taking her sweet ass time ringing him out. Devi tapped her foot, getting irritated. When the cashier stopped scanning and called for a price check Devi snapped. "Ninety nine fucking cents! Just like every other fucking canned you fucking scanned! Some of us have shit to fucking do so move your fucking ass, ass clown! Jesus fuck!" Devi stopped after her little tirade and blinked, she never blew up like that.. Like ever.

Nny had been on his way out the door with a huge cherry brainfreezy when Devi freaked out. He stopped and stood there, blinking at her as sue yelled. Unable to not notice how much she sounded like him in that moment, except his rant would have promptly been followed by mass slaughter.

The cashier rushed through scanning the man out and quickly checked Devi out. Johnny barely had time to get out the door before she turned around. He hid behind the dumpster again, watching her walk away. He fought with himself about following her, the he started. Staying far enough back that he could see her, but could easily hide if she turned around. She seemed to be talking to someone, mumbling and making random gestures, but there was no one around. This caused him a great deal of concern.

_You could have killed her, you know? And no one would have noticed. _"That place was full of people, Sickness. _But mother, you would never get caught, we won't let it happen. _Devi groaned, starting to get a headache. _Do you know what's good for headaches, Mother? _She groaned again, knowing she might regret the answer, but asked anyways "what's that...?" _Sex. _Devi stopped abruptly, shaking her head as if she hadn't heard that right. _You could go find Father and... _"Enough, Sickness!" Devi yelled, suddenly remembering that she was out in public. She looked around, and sure enough there were about twenty sets of eyes on her. She blushes and turned a corner quickly, wanting to get away from them.

Nny stopped when she stopped, afraid that he was caught, but when he heard her yell his heart sank a little. "Sickness...?" He mumbled, wondering who that was. Was she on a mobile phone? He didn't think she could afford one, maybe she got a second job? _Look up, Nny.._ Meats voice rang in his mind and for once he listened, seeing Devi dart around a corner, he followed, only quickening his pace slightly. But when he rounded the same corner, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/ See chapter one.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Johnny looked around frantically. Granted, there wasn't much to Devi, but she couldn't have just disappeared...

Just as soon as she rounded the corner, a hand clapped over her mouth and she was dragged behind a house, despite her struggling. Of course! The one night she forgets to bring her mace! She groaned as she was shoved against a wall, hand still clasped around her mouth.

"Yer a mouthy lil' bitch ain't ya?!" The man finally spoke next to her ear, his breath reeked of vodka and Devi gagged. He had her pressed tight against the wall, not leaving her much in the way of room to move. She tried to scream against his hand, but it simply came out a muffled noise in her throat. His free hand started to grope around her, coming to rest on her ass where he tore her skirt away. Devi screamed again and tried to look around. This could not be happening. "Stop movin' slut!" Again a scream as he punched her in the back. She kicked out hard, missing him but nailing a trashcan that was wonderfully metal. Hopefully someone heard it.

Johnny couldn't fight the feeling that something wasn't right. Yeah, she could have went to a friends house or something, but his gut was screaming that that wasn't it. He was about to yell for her when he heard a crash coming from directly to his left, faster than he knew he could move he ran towards the sound, skidding around a corner and freezing. Oh. Fuck. No. And in a flash, Johnny shoved the man away from Devi who tumbled to the ground without the weight behind her.

"You disgusting fucking FILTH! How dare you touch her!" Was all that Devi heard and she felt the breath sucked right out of her. She knew that voice. She would never forget that voice. _Father! _Sickness squealed happily in her head.

"Nny..." Devi whispered. Shocked, scared, and never happier to see him in her life. She grabbed her ripped skirt and scooted away from the scene, but didn't run. She watched with wide eyes.

Nny was going to enjoy this. Wrecking the piece of trash that dared lay a hand on HIS Devi! "You sick FUCK! Do you have any idea the fucked up shit that I do every day? But YOU! You make me fucking sick!" The man pulled himself to his feet, and Devi could see it was the same guy that was in front of her at the store. Johnny placed himself firmly between the man and Devi, dramatically drawing out two long, hooked blades. Devi knew those blades well. She still saw them in her nightmares. That caused her to tense even more.

The man took a swing at Johnny, and Nny easily sidestepped him, letting him trip forward. As he fell Nny turned and hooked a blade into his shoulder, it ripped through the skin as he fell, leaving a large, gruesome gash across his back. The man spat curse after curse and turned on Johnny, making to backhand him,,, he lost his hand. The man fell to the ground, cradling his bleeding nub. Nny stood over him, glaring. A look that sent a shiver up Devi's spine that rocked her whole body. When Johnny had tried to kill her, he looked crazy, but this look… this was something else entirely. This was the look of death. And Devi pressed her back against the house, finally finding the strength to look away. Johnny pointed a blade at the man, and spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "You don't even deserve to be in the presence of her. You don't deserve to look at her. And you DEFINITELY DO NOT fucking deserve to touch her! No one does! Not even me!" The man whimpered, and Johnny raised the blade over his head. "I will fucking ruin you! And anyone else who so much as thinks of harming my angel!" He swung the blade down with strength that did not seem possible for his scrawny, boney frame. It sliced clean through the man's skull, and halfway down his torso. The body fell back with a sickening thud.

Devi couldn't believe what she had heard. He called her his. Normally such a possessive statement would cause her to be insanely pissed. But he said his Angel. And something about that made her heart swell and gave her a fluttery feeling in her stomach. The giddiness was quickly squashed by the sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone. And the sound of the man hitting the ground made her jump. She slowly turned her head towards him, an ocean of emotions reflected in her eyes. He was standing over the body, blood splattered across his face, gripping tight to his weapons, panting in anger. That image, she wanted to capture it. It was too perfect. Should she be scared? Yeah, probably. Should she be running? Definitely. But she couldn't. She was too enraptured by the sight of him. He had done that for her. To protect her. The thought that he did it because he wanted to be the one to kill her crossed her mind. But, it was quickly squashed. Somehow, she just knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. His eyes finally turned to her as she stood, holding her shredded skirt over herself in an attempt at modesty. Nny looked up at her and blinked, he had almost forgotten that she was there. Quickly he noticed her state of undress and shed his trenchcoat. Cautiously walking over to her, he held it out.

Devi locked eyes with him, and quietly took the coat, quickly wrapping it around herself. She gave a sheepish smile, looking down for a moment. "Devi I…" He didn't get to finish before Devi threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Nn froze, his hands twitching for his weapons for a moment. He didn't like being touched, and he wasn't ready for it. But, he remembered, this was Devi, and it was more than okay for her to touch him. In fact, he kind of liked it. Where he cheek was pressed against his, his skin tingled a bit. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid she would break him to get away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. It took a moment for him to feel the wetness on his neck. Devi was crying and his rage flared again, he pulled away from her, holding her arms as he looked her over. "Did he hurt you?!" Nny felt frantic, as if the thought of her being injured in any way was too much for him to bare.

"No, Nny.. I'm ok." She answered, almost in a whisper. Johnny suddenly found himself unable to speak, and let go of her arms, stepping back. He had meant what he said. He didn't deserve to touch her, but she had touched him first so… it was okay, right?

"You're not running away from me…" He stated, the observation just hitting him. Why was she still here?

"I'm not afraid anymore…" She said softly, looking up into his eyes. "I-I understand you a little better now…."

Johnny's eyebrows shot up. "What? "How…?"

Devi looked around and shook her head. "Not here, come on, my apartment is down the street."

They walked in silence, Johnny stayed close to her, his eyes darting around, trying to see if anyone else was following them. Devi kept the coat wrapped tight around herself, her eyes downcast as they walked. Suddenly her usual confidence had withered. She was scared. Less so with Nny by her side… and what a concept that was. She stayed silent as she walked with him up the steps, the four floors to her apartment. It took a moment for her to unlock every lock on the door, and she stepped inside, letting him come in after her. She didn't bother to lock up again, since he was the person she was usually trying to keep out.

"I'll be right back." Devi said, smiling at him before heading into her bedroom. She discarded her clothes into the hamper, and pulled a long t shirt dress out of her closet. It was frumpy and unflattering, but it was comfortable. After dressing she pulled her hair down and brushed it out. She left her makeup on, deciding to wait until she went to bed to remove it. After thinking for a moment, she gathered up a pair of black sleep pants and a plain tshirt. As quietly as she could, she moved back into the living room, where Johnny was standing, studying a painting.,

"Hey," She held out the clothes and he looked at her oddly. "I figured I could at least wash your clothes for you." She smiled softly, and Nny could only nod. He'd probably walk across broken glass if she asked with that smile on her face. He reached out, and gathered the offered clothing into his arms, his hand briefly touching hers. It felt like a little jolt of electricity. He liked it.

Johnny quickly changed in the bathroom, and washed the blood off his hands and face. Afterwards he handed Devi his clothes and she took them downstairs to the washing machines. After putting them in a machine and starting it up, she leaned against it with her palms, taking a minute to go over everything in her mind.

First there was the dream, that wasn't unusual thought, she often had dreams like that about Johnny. Then, there was her little outburst at the store. That was so far out of character for her it scared her half to death. Then there was the attack. She thought for sure that she was going to get raped and probably not live through it. But then there was Nny, out of no where. She figured he must have been following her, which might have unsettled her if he hadn't been so needed. But then… there was the murder.. that she felt nothing about. She sat there and watched a man get slaughtered by the very person who was upstairs sitting on her couch, and it didn't affect her at all. And now, Johnny was here. In her apartment, sitting on her couch, wearing her clothes. And that… that she was unbelievably happy about.

But she realized that she was delaying the inevitable. They both owed each other explanations, so with a sigh, she headed up the stairs. When she got into her apartment, Johnny was curled up against the arm of the couch, staring off into space. Devi realized that it was around eight in the morning, and thought maybe they should have something to eat before this talk got started.

"Hey, I'm gonna make some pancakes, want some?" She gave another smile, and Johnny smiled back. Even though he didn't normally eat much, that smile got him again and he found himself nodding. Damn woman. Next she would have him sleeping and going out in public like a… he shuddered… normal person.

As Devi cooked, Johnny sat in thought. Everything from the past couple hours was a jumble in his mind that he couldn't quite figure out. He was here, in Devi's apartment, and she was making him pancakes. That made him smile to think about. But the situation that led to him ending up here, that still pissed him off. If he could kill that fucker again he'd do it in an instant.

Johnny mulled things over, and slipped more into his own mind, so much so that he didn't notice when a plate of hot pancakes was set down in front of him. Didn't even notice Devi saying his name. He did notice, however, when she shook his shoulder. He jumped and grabbed the knife out of his boot in a second. Before he even knew what he was doing that knife was at Devi's throat and he had a handful of her purple hair. He was panting with anger, and it took him a moment to notice that it was her. On Devi's half she stood there silently, scared, yes, but she knew he wouldn't do it.

"D-Devi.. I'm sorry, I didn't…" He muttered, setting the blade down on the table and backing away from her. Devi just nodded and smiled softly.

"It's ok… there's your food." She motioned to the pancakes and he sat down, looking at the plate before picking it up and starting to eat. His eyes got wide with the first bite. He couldn't remember the last time he had food that didn't come out of a can. It was amazing, and he determined that as long as she was cooking, he was going to eat. Hell, he might actually gain a couple pounds, God know's he needed it.

Devi smiled at him, happy to see him eat something. They were silent as they ate. And they both sat their plates down at the same time. Devi took a deep breath and turned to him, tucking her legs up under herself on the couch.

"Something happened to me on out date…" She started, and Johnny went to say something, but she stopped him. "Please just, let me talk, ok?" He nodded and she took a deep breath. "A few months later, I got a new job at Nerve Publishings, it was a good job, I worked independently as an illustrator, but a few weeks in, I just couldn't seem to get any work done. I thought it was because of stress, but one day, I was working on one of my own paintings, it was a doll with hollow eyes. And… it started talking to me…" Johnny's eyebrows shot up, but he stayed silent. "She called me mother, and was constantly going on about how I couldn't stop them. S-she said that she came from you… she started calling you Father…. she wanted me to do things. She wanted me to become you." A look of realization was cast on Johnny's face and he grabbed her hands.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Was all he managed and Devi nodded.

"I defeated her, or… at least I thought I did. She's back though. Just tonight, but she was… she was telling me to come find you." She looked up into his eyes, unsure as to why she was starting to feel timid around him. Johnny looked blank.

"Meat told me to come find you, but he always says that."

"You.. mentioned something about Doughboys once." She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but… they're not here anymore." He gestured to his head. "They stopped talking after I died." Devi raised her eyebrows.

"But… you're here right now… right?" Devi was concerned that she may be talking to a ghost and that she had really been the one to kill that man.

"I went to Heaven and Hell, but.. I didn't have a place there, so they sent me back." He said sheepishly. Again, Devi blinked.

"For some reason, I believe you…. So what does Meat say?"

"He tells me to embrace my organics, my emotions. H-he was the one that told me I was I'm still in love with you." He said, suddenly not having the nerve to look at her. Devi felt her heart stop. And she quickly stood up. "I-I'm going to try to get some sleep." She didn't say anything else as she pulled some blankets and a pillow out of the closet and tossed them on the couch for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter is rated M! I repeat, this chapter is rated MATURE. For a reason! Granted, it isn't anything hardcore, but I had to say it anyways. You were warned. Not my fault if you don't like it.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Devi was lying in bed wide awake. She'd been up for over twenty-four hours. But she couldn't sleep. Out in the living room Johnny was doing the same, only he had been awake for two-hundred and sixty four hours. And they were both mulling over the same thing. Johnny said he loved her. Johnny was cursing himself for being so stupid. Why the fuck did he say that out loud?! That was EXACTLY why he had tried to become devoid of emotion. He wanted nothing to do with the L word, but seeing her, hearing what she said, he couldn't stop it from coming out of his mouth, and honestly, the way Devi vacated the room afterwards made him more hurt than he thought he had ever been before.

Devi was just completely floored. How often had she dreamed of hearing him say that? How often had she dreamed of saying it back? And when she finally heard it, she ran like a coward. Hiding in her own house because she couldn't even come up with the nerve to send him home. _Go to him, mother. Show him that you feel the same. _Devi didn't even respond to Sickness. She was just replaying that moment over and over in her mind. unable to stop thinking about it. _Mother. _"What, Sickness?" _Would it really be so bad? _Again, Devi didn't answer. She couldn't, because she didn't know the answer herself. And after lying there for over an hour, she pulled herself up, and went to her door, where she stood, staring at the handle as if it was a snake.

Nny was tossing and turning. It wasn't that he couch was uncomfortable, in fact it was the most comfortable thing he could ever remember lying on, he was just too restless. There was no taking it back now, it was out there, exposed like a fresh stab wound. And he could punch himself in the fucking face for it. He sat up when he heard a door open.

Devi padded down the hall quietly, and stuck her head in the living room. She locked eyes with Johnny and smiled. "Hey…"

"Hey"

"Uhm… do you want to come back here? The uh,.. the couch isn't really that comfortable." There was that damn smile again, and just like the past two times, Nny couldn't speak and just did what she asked him to do. He stood up, and walked over to her, following her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He suddenly felt insanely nervous. This was her room, like.. her bedroom, and he was in it. Nny watched as she climbed into her bed and scooted over against the wall. He just stood there, unsure of what exactly she wanted him to do.

Devi motioned to him, beckoning him to the bed where she had the blanket pulled back for him. Nny swallowed and slowly climbed into the bed, lying back with his head on the pillow, almost scooted over to him and laid her head on his chest, she didn't mind the hardness or the boneyness. Nny slowly worked his arm under her head and coil it around her back, resting his hand on her hip. Somehow, this felt natural for him. He'd never touched a woman like this in his life, at least not that he could remember, but somehow he knew what he was doing. Devi pressed a kiss to his chest and he smiled, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Nny." Devi whispered, she almost couldn't manage to say it, but she did. And she felt Nny squeeze his arm around her tighter. A smile spread across Devi's face and she snuggled closer to him. And being in one anothers arms, they both passed into a deep, peaceful sleep. Johnny found that his dreams stayed at bay throughout the day as he slept, since the subject of his usual dreams was lying there in his arms.

Devi couldn't remember the last time she slept this soundly. Floating through darkness with no visions or nightmares to disturb her. And his arms just felt so, right around her. She fit next to him perfectly, molding her body to his side. Almost ten hours past before Nny began to stir, it was nearly seven in the evening according to the clock. Had he really slept that long? He couldn't even remember, but he knew he felt better than he had in a long time. What do you know? Sleep does have a use. He grunted and looked over, Devi was curled up on her side facing away from him, her head still lying on his arm. He rolled towards her, and very lightly draped his arm across her. Devi stirred slightly, but didn't seem to wake, though she did cuddle back into him.

Nny took note of the fact that he was, indeed, aroused. And being pressed up against Devi was not, in any way, alleviating that. She was so warm and so close, he could barely think. He was okay with being close to her, with touching her, but could he cross that final step? He had no idea, but when Devi rolled onto her back and smiled at him, he kind of knew the answer.

"Hey," She said, with a soft grin on her face. "Did you sleep okay?"

Nny couldn't answer. She looked so beautiful, her skin flushed from sleep, hair an absolute mess around her head, but she was stunning, smeared makeup and all. Johnny felt his cock throb.

"Hey," She whispered, happy to see him still there. She hadn't yet noticed what was pressed against her side.

"Hey," He replied, still looking down at her. It was almost if autopilot took over, and he pressed his lips to hers. Their first real kiss. Devi moaned, returning the kiss and rolling onto her side, she pressed herself against him. She pulled back with a gasp, and Johnny blushed.

"S-sorry…" He went to get out of the bed, but Devi grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him back to her. Johnny looked at her oddly, and suddenly realized that she intended to make this happen. He shivered. "Devi… I-I've never.." He blushed and looked away from her. Could he even do it? It was Devi, and the thought wasn't so disgusting with her, but still.. did he want it? He looked down at her, looked into her eyes and knew the answer. Devi brushed the longer strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, we don't have to." She smiled, running her knuckles down his face. Johnny gave a shy smile.

"But I… I think I want to." He said, very sheepish. "I-i just d-don't know how…."

"I do," Devi whispered as she brought his face down to her, her lips dancing softly over his. Their lips moved softly, Devi not in a hurry to overwhelm him. She buried a hand into his hair and held his face to her. Ever so slowly, Johnny moved over top of her, bracing himself with his thin arms. Devi let her legs fall open, so his hips to rest in the cradle of her thighs. The moment Nny put his weight onto his hips he drew in a sharp breath as a feeling he's never experienced burst through him. It felt so good, and it spurned him on. He ground his hips against her, and it earned him a purring moan from the woman beneath him.

Devi sat up enough to pull her shirt off and cast it off to the side on the room. Johnny's eyes widened and he drank her him. "You're so beautiful." Devi blushed and pulled him down to her again, this time her lips went over his neck, kissing and biting. Every nip earning a moan from Nny. She was becoming wetter with each one, and feeling his length pressed so firmly against her was driving her nuts. How many times had she dreamed of this? She'd lost count. And now it was really happening. She intended to make it last as long as possible.

Nny was losing his battle with his self control, the longer this went on, the more his instinct took control. He may not know what he was doing, but his body did. And he finally tore himself away from Devi long enough to rid her of her underwear and himself of his clothes. When he returned to her he took a handful of her hair and kissed her hard. Devi was pleasantly surprised and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm.

Feeling his skin against her's was the last ounce of control that Devi had. She began running her hands over his flesh, trying to touch every inch of him. His lips slipped from hers, down her neck and to her breasts, where he experimentally ran his tongue over her nipple. He took her sharp breath as a good sign and started teasing the little nub until it hardened into a pebble, he then turned his attention to the other one. By this point Devi felt like she was on fire, she needed him. Now.

"Nny?" She purred and he looked up at her.

"Hm?"

"Please don't make me wait anymore." She whimpered, looking up at him with glazed eyes. Johnny didn't know what to think. Was she begging him? He smirked and nodded. With a deep breath, he took himself in his hand and started to push into her. Devi gasped at the feeling, closing her eyes as he fed himself in. When he was pushed as deep as he could go, she looked up at him. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Nny had never felt anything like it. Her walls fit around him like a glove, and she was so tight he could barely stand it. He had to give himself a moment before he drew out, and pushed back in again, this time harder. Devi purred, and angled her hips up so he could get in deeper, After experimenting with different speeds, he finally settled into a slow but hard rhythm that seemed to be to both of their likings. Devi curled her arms around his shoulders as she laid on top of her, continuing to thrust his hips. Devi's legs wrapped around him, and she tilted her head to kiss him.

She couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. And how natural it was. Not like her bumbling and clumsy former times with a few guys she managed to get past the first date with. No, this just felt right. Nny seemed to know exactly how to move to make her feel at the height of pleasure the whole time.

Johnny was so close to losing it, every hitch of her breath, every moan was just overloading his senses. How did this feel so right? He spend so long finding this entire act to be overwhelmingly disgusting, but here, with Devi it just felt… right. And he couldn't get enough. The more he moved the harder his movements got, and now he was pumping into her, short, hart thrusts that had her crying his name out loud.

"Fuck! Nny!" Devi squealed, he was hitting that little button inside of her with every thrust, and she was so close to the edge. Over and over and over again.

"D-Devi, I-I, fuck…." He groaned, harder and harder and finally.

"NNY!" Devi screamed, her nails tearing across his back as her orgasm hit her hard. Her entire body shook, hips bucking as the height of her pleasure tore through her like a bullet. It was too much, and she couldn't stop screaming for him.

The moment Johnny felt her walls close around him he came. Hips banging into hers with all his strength as he poured himself into her. It felt like an electric shock, causing him to tremble and shake hard. And when it was over, he collapsed on top of her. A twitching, sweaty heap of flesh. Devi held tight to him, trying to catch her breath as she came down from her high.

"That was… amazing." She panted out, pressing a kiss to Nny's head. He could only nod in agreement. Not being able to form words just yet.

When they had both calmed, he pulled himself off of her and laid down on his back. She immediately curled up at his side, her head on his chest.

"Nny?"

"Hm"

"I love you." Devi smiled, looking up at him. And for the first time in a long time, Johnny smiled genuinely.

"I love you too, Devi."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awww, who doesn't love fluffy sex? Please remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/n: about last chapter: I really don't like how people write Nny and Devi's first time as if it's a porn scene. I can imagine that, while she's not a virgin, Devi hasn't exactly gotten around that much and Nny has no flippin' clue what's going on. Not that there's anything wrong with it, people are free to write however they want. It's just not my taste. Also, the point of this fic is to convey that they are fated to be together, so that's why it was such an amazing experience for them both.

Anyways, thanks to everyone that's read so far.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nny and Devi spent the remainder of the evening in bed, only finally managing to pull themselves out of it around midnight. Johnny was in the shower while Devi made tamales and spanish rice. She wished she could make them like her mami used to, but she could only open a couple cans and heat them up. A chef she was not. But she figured Nny wouldn't protest, and even if he did, she would force feed him. He wasn't going to pull that not eating shit around her.

She was just pulling the tamales out of the oven when Nny appeared in the doorway, making Devi jump. "Jesus fuck!" She laughed, throwing a paper towel at him harmlessly. Nny just smiled. Devi dished out the food and headed into the living room with ger plate, turning the tv on to some old vampire movie. Nny sat down to her left, just looking at the plate.

"Somethin' wrong?" She asked around a bite of rice and Nny looked over at her.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to eating more than once or twice a week." He seemed a little ashamed of the fact, the way he looked away from her.

"Well, you need to eat, I have bruises on my thighs from your hip bones so... If you want to keep having sex with me you need to eat." Devi smirked and Nny just blinked at her.

"Did you just threaten me with sex?" Even as he said those words he couldn't believe it. At this time yesterday he was in his basement torturing some fat goth bitch that had the nerve to call _him_ ugly. And he was still convinced Devi hated him. Now he's sitting on her couch eating dinner after just having spent the entire day having sex with her. How, exactly, did this happen? Devi just smirked.

"Yes, sir, I did." Nny blinked again, looking down at the plate like it was full of worms. But then, slowly, he cut a piece of tamale and put it in his mouth. Chewing it slowly, like it was the last thing he would ever eat. It seemed enough to satisfy Devi who happily went back to eating her own food and watching the movie. Johnny didn't pay much attention to the film, it wasn't really one he cared much for, but he did manage to eat half of his plate before he started to feel stuffed. Once they were done with the meal Devi disappeared into the kitchen to clean up. Nny sat cross legged on the couch, willing his brain to catch up to what was happening. _You're in a relationship now, dumbass. _Meat's voice rang in his head, and Johnny groaned. Yeah, he kinda figured that out, and it was with Devi which made him ecstatic, but how? He still expected to wake up at any moment of his lumpy, blood stained futon.

Nny looked up as Devi came back out of the kitchen and plopped down next to him. "Devi?"

"Yes?" She turned her head to look at him.

"What is this?" He gestured between them and Devi nodded.

"Us?" She clarified, though she didn't need to. "Well, I guess we're... Together, if you want to be?" She was a little timid, as if she expected him to not want the same thing.

"Of course I want to be, but doesn't it seem a little... Sudden?"

Devi made a face, suddenly realizing that he was right. They'd been back in one another's life less than twenty-four hours and they had already moved past the ugliness of their past, had sex (a lot) and were now discussing if they were a couple or not.

"I know that it's fast but, it just feels..."

"Right..." Nny finished for her, and Devi nodded. They both just stared at each other for a few moments, and just as Devi was moving in to kiss him, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a chorus of squeaks. Devi groaned as she stood up. She forgot about Tenna, this was going to be fun...

Johnny just sat back on the couch, watching Devi walk to the door. _She really does have bruises on her thighs. _"Shut up, Meat."

_Make her go away! She'll ruin everything! _Sickness chimed in Devi's mind, Devi just shushed the doll. After undoing all five of the locks on her door she pulled it open only wide enough to poke her head out, and before she knew it there was a small skeleton in her face making the most obnoxious noise in the world. Sweet fucking Hell she hated that thing.

"Spooky demands to know why you're not on your date with David!" Tenna loudly declared, Devi felt a vein in her temple throb.

"I forgot about it, and I'm a little busy so..." SQUEEK! Devi flinched and glared at her friend.

"You're not busy! You're never busy!" Tenna squealed and suddenly shoved the door, causing Devi to stumble back.

"Tenna! What the Hell?!" Devi growled after she righted herself. Johnny had stood up the moment that Devi started to fall and was glaring daggers at Tenna who was in turn staring at him as if he had three heads.

"Ohhhhhh," Tenna giggled, looking over at Devi. "Who's this?" Johnny raised an eyebrow and looked over at Devi who just shrugged.

"Ten, this is Johnny. Johnny, Tenna"SQUEAK! "And Spooky…"

"Nice ta meet'cha!" Tenna giggled, then looked over at Devi. "Didn't you date another guy named Johnny? You know the crazy one that tried to kill you?" Nny shifted nervously and Devi smirked.

"That's him, Ten…." Devi said and Tenna's eyes got wide, she immediately dodged behind Devi and hid. Johnny smirked and Devi returned it.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Tenna hissed into Devi's ear and she shook her head.

"I know what I'm doing, Ten."

"Uh really? Cuz I'm pretty sure that guy tried to kill you and now he's here, wearing… your clothes?"

"His were bloody…"

"What?!"

"Okay Ten, it was nice to see you, but you should get going now." Devi turned around and steered her friend towards the door.

"But we were gonna go to Asylum tonight!" Tenna stomped her foot and whined. Devi sighed.

"Not tonight Ten, please?"

"Awww c'mon Devi! Pleaseeeeeeeee. You can even bring the crazy guy." Johnny twitched at that phrase, but kept himself where he was. This person was really grating on him. That voice was...death. Devi sighed in defeat and looked over at Johnny.

"Do you want to go to a club Nny?" Johnny's eye twitched. Exactly how much human interaction was he willing to endure for the sake of Devi? _Just do it, Nny. It might do you some good. _Johnny groaned in his mind.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, thinking to himself all the reasons why this was a bad idea, but the way Devi's face lit up and she smiled, he knew he would probably sit in a church if it meant keeping that look on her face.

"Okay! I'll get dressed!" She started to walk back towards her bedroom, but stopped and grabbed Johnny's arm, dragging him into the room with her.

"So… you're friend is…" Johnny really had no compliment to give the very annoying girl.

"A nut job." Devi finished for him, giving him a smirk. She pulled his clothes out of the drawer she had stuffed them in and handed them to him. He still felt a little awkward being completely naked around her, but Devi seemed to have no sense of the same problem as she pulled her long t shirt off and stood looking in her closet in nothing but her tiny, black panties. Nny groaned and set his clothes on the bed, crossing the room to her and sliding his arms around her waist. Devi smiled and leaned back against him. Nny buried his face against her neck, breathing in the floral smell of her hair, loving the feel of her soft skin against his face.

"You're too beautiful," He whispered into her ear, and Devi smiled wider, turning in his arms and looking up at him. Nny leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, still getting the same chill though his body that he did every time they touched. He found himself starting to like it. The kiss slowly intensified, Devi wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing herself flush against him. Nny ran his hands over her naked back. If it weren't for the knock on the door, they may have never made it to the club that night. But Tenna is persistent.

"Hey, I'll be downstairs getting ready. Come down whenever you're done." SQUEAK! Tenna said, and Nny twitched. Devi just sighed.

"Please don't kill her. I kind of like her." Devi whimpered, seeing the look on Johnny's face. He growled in response and she had to kiss him again to snap him out of groan of protest swallowed by Devi.

Nny sat on the bed, staring out of the window while Devi got ready. She didn't know why, but she felt like looking her best pulled on a moderately short black dress, the one with the least amount of paint stains,. Around her waist she fashioned a purple, plastic bone corset (skinny bitches don't need steel!) and attached the garter straps to a fresh pair of stockings. Her makeup was a little thicker than she usually wore it, and she actually opted for lipstick, again purple. Once dressed she threw her hair up in her classic pigtails and pulled on a pair of knee high, slightly platformed boots. After checking herself over (four times) she finally exited the bathroom, much to Nny's relief. His jaw dropped when he looked at her. She grinned.

"Like it?" She asked, blushing slightly. Honestly? Oh anyone else, Johnny might have found it to be a bit… whorish, but knowing that she was wearing that for him was flattering. He nodded.

After getting dressed the pair made their way down to Tenna's house, who bounced out of the door in next to nothing, and headed out for the club.

Asylum was a dark hole of filth. The elite among the "goth scene" in their little hellish city, everything was decorated in varying hues of black, red and chrome. There was a small foyer when you walked in the door, where people would often stop and chat, and the desk where you showed your ID and paid to get in. After that was a long hallway with two doors leading off of it, one to a lounge and the other into a BDSM show room. And that was where they lost Tenna. Immediately after you step out of the hall there was a bar to the right and straight ahead of you, a small door between them leading to the restrooms, and the stage and dancefloor to the left. Bright lights flashed and swung around above them, people were grinding all over each other, and alcohol was flowing. Since neither Johnny nor Devi were big on drinking, they slipped into a booth close to the bathrooms and went about people watching. Not that there was much to see, everyone all blended together in a sea of black, their only discernible feature being their faces. After about an hour Devi got up and headed for the restroom, Nny just sat with his arms crossed.

"Hey, faggot!" Johnny just groaned, he knew that this was going to happen, he looked up at the rather large man in the ill fitting t shirt and bondage pants.

"Yes?"

"HAHA HE SAID YES!" The blob and his friends all laughed and Nny felt his eye twitch.

"That's a pretty girl you're with, she _your_ girl?"

"Yes." Nny stated, a smile spreading over his lips as he said it. Devi was his girl. Squee.

"Well she ain't gonna be for long!" The blob laughed again and leaned over the table. "Robbie's gonna make sure she never thinks about you again. Johnny's eyes widened and he bolted towards the bathroom.

Devi was backed into a corner while a tall, skinny fuck threw out every lame pickup line he could think of. She was growing increasingly irate and about to sock the fuck in the face when she saw Johnny round the corner. She smirked.

"I'd back the fuck up before my boyfriend turns you into ground beef." She giggled, and the guy swung around to see Johnny, then laughed.

"That scrawny little fuck?" Nny edged around to stand by Devi's side. "This skinny fuck don't even look like he knows what ground beef is! HA! Where's the rest of ya? Me and yet girl's gonna have a lotta fun tonight ya know?" He continued on like this, Nny was twitching, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but finally, as soon as the freak said the word 'cunt' Devi's hand flew inside Nny's coat and she gripped the handle of one of his blades, lashing out and slicing clear through his neck. The he froze and Johnny just blinked at her. Devi looked at her hands, eyes wide, then to him. Nny just swallowed.

"We uh, we should probably go." Devi nodded and after stashing the blade back where it went they hightailed it out of there, dragging Tenna away from her sex show.

"We gotta go, Ten! Come on!" Devi yelled frantically as she pulled her friend towards the door. Nny was looking around, nearing paranoia. After stuffing Tenna in the back seat of her car Devi slipped into the passengers seat and Nny started to drive. Devi was shaking.

"Jesus Dev, what the fuck? And what's wrong with you?!" Tenna said, noticing the blood on her hands she glared at Nny. "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Nny yelled, swerving to miss an oncoming car.

"Doesn't look like nothing to-!"

"Tenna shut it!" Devi finally yelled, snapping herself out of it. She looked over at Nny. "Did I really just.." Nny nodded. "And he was really…"

"Deader than dead…" Nny said, unconsciously starting to drive to his house.

"What the hell happened!?" Tenna yelled, and Devi looked her dead in the eyes.

"I just killed someone…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Most of that was filler honestly. My muse is starting to die, so updates may be coming pretty slow for a while. I do promise I will try to keep up on this as much as I can. Thanks for your support and remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haha! No seriously, Dev, what happened?" Tenna chuckled, trying to throw off what Devi just said as a joke. Unfortunately Devi wore a grim face a looked at Johnny, who just shook his head

"You are kidding... Right?" Tenna asked, suddenly unsure. Devi just sadly shook her head. Tenna however, freaked.

"WHAT?! YOU KILLED SOMEONE?! Are you serious?!" As Tenna went on like this, Nny got increasingly annoyed, until he finally slipped a hard sided rod back and clipped Tenna on the side of the ear, effectively silencing her for the moment. Devi just blinked.

"Is she:.?"

"She'll wake up in about twenty minutes... I think." Johnny admitted sheepishly, it seemed enough to satiate Devi though. Who slumped back in her seat and sighed.

"We should dump her off at her place, pass it off as she got too drunk, she'll believe that." Was all Devi mumbled as they drove. Unnaturally attuned to human emotion as he was with her, Nny just nodded and adjusted his course back to Devi's building. It only took her to unload Tenna and after climbing back into the car, Devi conceded to being taken back to Nny's house. All the way there Devi dealt with:

_Weeee! That was fun! We should do it again! Lots of it! Death and sex! All the time! Death and-"_SHUT UP SICKNESS!" Devi screamed, effectively spooking Nny, who fought to keep himself on the road. After one long, strange look from him Devi sighed. "She won't stop..."

"They tend to do that when you least want them too.." Nny grumbled as they kept driving, eventually ending up at his place. Nny just sighed. "Fuck..."

"Hey," Devi whispered, "It's not too bad, I kind of like it..." Nny looked at Devi incerdiously. He couldn't believe it. Devi liked killing! As much fun as he had, he couldn't really say he LIKED it... Okay.. Maybe a little...

Nny just sighed and shut the car off, dragging himself out of it. Devi popped out after him, slowly wandering up to the door. In the house to the left poked a little head out the window: neither of the adults took notice though, both too wrapped up in their heads to really notice that they had an audience.

Squee just watched the two as they slowly wandered from the car to the door of number 777, Nny had his arm around Devi's waist and her eyes were downcast, when they reached the door Devi leaned her head against Nny's shoulder, he gave her a tight hug. They just stood for a moment, before Nny pushed the door open and dragged Devi inside. Squee just smiled. Maybe Scary Neighbor man won't be so scary now.

Johnny let Devi walk in before him, and he shut the door tight behind them. Devi wandered over to the couch and sat down, in the same spot she sat in two years ago, and put her head in her hands. Nny made a face and sat down with her. Devi sighed.

"It just happened, I didn't even think about it, it was like a reflex." Devi defended, though there was no real reason to. Nny nodded.

"After a while it becomes routine. It's something you just do."

"So this is it then, I'm going to be like you?" She asked, looking up at him, as if he would know the answer. Again, he shook his head.

"You fought it before, I'm sure you can do it again."

"I think it's you, being around you gives them strength." She said sadly, and Nny frowned, suddenly feeling awful.

"So, do you want me to leave you-" He started and Devi quickly shook her head.

"No, no… I was miserable without you, I'll figure out how to deal with this, I… I just need you." She said sadly, and looked up at him. Nny felt like the air had been sucked out of him and he smiled, pulling her into his lap and kissing her hard. Devi just purred and melted against him, keeping her face in the crook of his neck even after the kiss ended.

"So what now?" She asked, really not sure what they were supposed to do at this point. Nny just shrugged, he really wasn't one that ever had much of a plan in life, he just kind of floated through day to day.

"Do...do you wanna go downstairs?" He asked timidly. "I can show you what I do now…" Devi gulped a little and bit her lip, slowly nodding. Nny smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to stand with him, he led her to the door in the corner and carefully guided her down the rickety staircase. When they reached the bottom step Devi gasped, there was blood everywhere, bones and bits of flesh. A half dead woman strapped to a mechanical device that had her forced to bend forward with her nose touching her knees. Nny held his breath, fully expecting this to be the moment when he gets his ass kicked and she runs away…. again. Devi just stared around the room, her mouth open, speechless.

"Nny…" She said softly, looking from the woman to him. Her eyes were a pool of emotion, fear, admiration, terror, disgust, excitement. She was fighting with everything in her mind, Nny could almost feel her internal battle. This was the moment of truth, was she going to either fight it off, or succumb to it.

_Look at it mother, isn't it beautiful? _Sickness rang in her ear, Devi sighed, yes, it was, in it's own macabre way. _You could do this, you could rid this world of it's filth, and you could do it by his side. _Devi looked at Nny, the expression on his face was unreadable. _You could be with him, forever. Isn't that what you wanted all these years? _Devi's eyes slippled closed. _You love him, don't you?_

"Yes," Devi whispered, opening her eyes and looking at Nny. "I do love him." Nny smiled, and pulled her to him, burying his face against her neck. She held him close for a moment before pulling away and moving over to the woman in the corner. Devi grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head up, looking down at her.

"What did you do?" She asked with disdain, the woman's eyes widened.

"Help me! Oh god please! He's crazy!" Devi just flinched at the sound of the girls voice and yanked her head back even more, earning her a scream. Nny just sat back, curious to see how this turned out.

"We're all crazy, that's nothing new. It's what you do with the crazy that matters." Devi said, he voice soft and gentle, but you could tell it was farse, laced with malice. Nny smirked. She was a natural. "Now tell me what you did to end up here."

"Nothing! I told the truth, he's a skinny little faggity freak!" The girl yelled, it quickly turned into a scream as Devi wrenched her head back even more.

"I'd be very careful what you say about my boyfriend if you would like to keep breathing."

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you! Fucking freaks! Sick fuckinh losers..." The girl continued on like this and Devi wandered over to the opposite wall where a few powertools were waiting. She tilted her head and studied the circular saw closely. Nny still kept quiet and continued to watch. Devi picked the saw up and walked back over to the girl.

"You're kind of a freak yourself, ya know? Look at you, you're sawed completely in half..." The girl screamed and Devi revved the saw, thrusting it into the girls side and dragging it across her back, severing organs, ribs and spinal cord. Blood splattered over her face, neck and chest. Johnny's breath caught in his throat.

She was too beautiful, too perfect. He didn't feel worthy to look at this angel before him. He pale skin splattered with blood, her eyes dark and crazed. He'd never seen anything more gorgeous in his life. She was a work of art. He stood up and moved over to her, taking the saw and turning it off. Devi looked up at him and smiled. Nny felt somethibg stir inside of him. Something primal and beyond his control.

He pressed her back against the wall, hands going immediatly to her thighs, he lifts her up, wedging her between the wall and him. Devi gasped, her eyes glazing over. The past few times Devi had been in control, it was his turn. Devi wiggled against him and he growled, "stop moving." The tone of his voice sent a shiver up Devi's spine and she squirmed just to spite him. Again a growl, and he leaned in, biting into her neck. She screamed and fell still, panting hard. Nny moaned, finding himself more than ready. This dominance thing was definitely to his liking.

Nny slipped a blade out of his boot and used it to slice Devi's clothes off her body, she protested but he slammed his mouth over hers to keep her quiet. She whimpered and pushed against him, but again it was just a game. If she really wanted away from him, she would be.

After she was free of her clothes Nny held her up with an arm around her back while he worked to free himself. The moment he was out he slammed into her and she threw her head back with a scream. "Nny!"

Johnny only reaponded with a grunt. Devi clung onto him like she would die if he let go and Johnny kept his pace fast and hard, his hips meeting Devi's with a loud slap after ever thrust.

Devi was in heaven, she couldn't remember a time when sex was ever this good for her. Johnny's sudden domenence was extremely welcome and she was more than happy to play along. She had her legs wrapped tight around his hips and her aros around his shoulders, nails firmly planted into his back. She couldn't even form coherant thoughts as he pounded into her.

Nny shifted Devi, putting her left leg up over his shoulder, he kept up his rough pace, and when Devi started clawing ger nails across his back he pressed his nails into her thighs, again biting her neck for good measure.

The pain and Johnny's roughness threw Devi over the edge, she tossed her head back and screamed into the room, her body rocked with the force of her orgasm, leaving her a quivering mass in his arms.

Feeling Devi release pushed Nny to his and her seald his hips to hers as he emptied into her. Devi still clung to him as they both tried to catch their breath.

After several moments, standing there embraced, Nny finally set Devi's feet back on the ground and she wobbled slightly before standing. Johnny fixed his pants quickly before sweeping Devi up. She giggled and he carried her up the steps to the main level. E deposited her on his bed an turned to the dresser, pulling out a clean pair of pants and a shirt for her.

"Here, sorry I ruined yourclothes." He blushed, his former dominance withered away after their little venture. Devi accepted the clothes, but sat them off to the side.

Devi pulled her hair down and ran her fingers through it before she pulled back the covers and climbed under them. Johnny just stood, looking at her oddly. She smiled.

"You gonna sleep or are you going to watch me do it?" She giggled and he just nodded his head, starting to pull his boots off. Once he was stripped down to his boxers he climbed in next to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tight. Honestly he was scared that she might disappear if he let her go. He was also scared of going to sleep and waking up only to find out this was all a dream. But damn if he wasn't going to hold her the entire night while she slept.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, we've got about two more chapters to go. Thank you to everyone who has supported me this far. It means the world to me. Please remember to leave a review!


End file.
